


Behind the Curtain

by thatwriterjenni



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Magic, Reunion, The Eye, post nysm 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9636131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: At the end of Now You See Me 2 the Horsemen and Dylan go through a door then down a winding staircase. What they find at the bottom of the steps will surprise most of them.





	

Thaddeus looked to the Horsemen confident that his job was finally done. He could now leave the Eye as it was in the capable hands of Dylan. “Pay no attention to what’s behind the curtain.” He told them with a bit of a smirk.

He turned to leave through the back door as they looked around. He was long gone before they could even walk over to the curtain.

Dylan scrambled a bit before quickly making his way to the curtain, drawing it open. Behind it was a large wooden door. As he stared back at his Horsemen they waited eagerly for him to open the door. This would start the next step in their time with the Eye he could just tell it.

“Hurry it up I can’t stay here waiting forever you know.” Lula told him with a grin.

Dylan chuckled before he turned to face the door again, “Alright alright.” He pulled the door open then started to walk through it. As he entered their as a huge hallway that seemed nearly sterile with how white and clean everything was.

They all looked around for some sort of clue for what this was but nothing stood out so they decided to just make their way down the winding staircase. As they did Dylan heard something at the bottom of the stairs which made his ears perk up.

This made all five of them pick up the pace, heading quickly down the stairs towards the source of the noise to figure out what was waiting for them.

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs a familiar face was there to greet them. There stood Henley with her hair just as red and her smile as mischievous as ever. 

“Hey guys. Did you miss me?” She asked with a smirk, a hand moving to her hip as it cocked slightly. She could read the shock on their faces which only made it more amusing for her.

“But Henley you quit- they said you asked for an out.” Jack asked.

“Oh wait this is Henley! Wow it really is a pleasure I thought I would never meet you!” Lula told her as she walked up to shake her hand.

Before they could shake hands Henley laughed. “You don’t have to keep the act up Lula- they are going to figure it out anyways.” Henley told her before giving Lula a hug.

“Now hold on here. I think I speak for the rest of these guys when I say what the hell is going on here? They are probably very confused.” Merritt told Henley.

“Well I got a call from a…. friend at The Eye. They told me that I would be doing behind the scenes work for a while so I could train this one.” Henley told them, patting Lula’s shoulder.

“And let me tell you she is a great teacher I have learned so much.” Lula told them with a smile.

“So you knew all this time that Henley hadn’t quit but you didn’t tell us?” Dylan asked, clearly a bit frustrated that he was just now learning this.

“Yeah sorry that was part of the rules.” Lula told them with a shrug.

“Well like you love saying Dylan it’s all part of the bigger plan.” Henley told him with a smile.

Henley finally looked to the person that she had been most nervous to see, Danny. They had told her to make it seem convincing, to fight him and give a good reason to leave the group. When she looked at him she felt the same butterflies in her stomach and giddy love feeling she had felt a year ago when she left. Everyone else was silent as the two of them looked at each other.

“I wanted to tell you but they told me it had to be convincing. I am so sorry Danny I wanted to tell them to forget it but they told me the plan and I just had to-” Before Henley could finish her apology Danny ran to her. 

Danny’s arms wrapped around Henley and he silenced her with a passionate kiss. She smiled against his lips before kissing him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and continued to kiss him for a few moments. When they finally pulled away for air he smiled at her.

“So does this mean I’m forgiven?” Henley asked, gloved fingertips tracing over the edges of his newly cropped hair.

“What do you think?” Danny asked before giving her another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't stand the thought of Henley not being in the second movie at all plus I love Danny/Henley so I had to a fix-it. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
